


Bonded

by NotebookishType



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Loosely Legends Based, Multi, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Luke discovers an awkward side effect of Leia's developing Force powers.





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liz_mo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/gifts).



As badly as Luke’s body ached—those bugs had done a number on him—it was his bruised ego that distracted him from meditating. It had been easy to pretend he was over Leia when he’d had another target for his affections. But Gaeriel had turned him down. And now with some light years between them, it was clear that the things he’d liked about her were the same things he had always liked about Leia. Gaeriel was so similar to Leia it was embarrassing.

He wanted to be past his feelings for Leia. But the more he thought about it, the more uncomfortably certain he was that he’d jumped at the initial attraction he’d felt for Gaeriel, in hopes to erase his feelings for Leia… His feelings for his sister.

Luke closed his eyes, let out a heavy sigh, and began counting his breaths. He had to focus if he was going to achieve a healing trance. His first healing trance. If he could maintain it for the duration of their hyperspace jump he’d feel good as new when they met up with the fleet.

He was on a deep inhale when his cheeks began to warm and his body began ached with anticipation that settled low in his belly. This couldn’t be how a healing trance was meant to feel… 

A soft moan slipped past his lips. And there were hands on him; large hands trailing down his sides, tracing the curve of his hips and continuing down his slender legs. The hands gently parted his knees, repeating the same teasing touches up his inner thighs. His hips lifted from the mattress of their own accord. He wanted nothing more than for those hands to return to him, to part his folds and delve into his wetness.

“Please, Han.”

Luke’s eyes shot open at the sound of his own voice. His voice, but not his anatomy or his desires. It was Leia. Leia’s arousal, her erotic experiences, and desires, flooded him through the Force. 

He modulated his breathing and tried withdrawing his presence in the Force. That seemed to dampen Leia’s projections a bit but didn’t stop them. He considered nudging Leia’s presence but didn’t look forward to the conversation that would likely follow. Surely a Jedi Knight could figure this out.

Now. If only he had access to a cold shower.

***

Luke awoke to a pleasant haze, body buzzing with arousal. His hand was on his aching erection before he was conscious enough to recognize what was going on. It was Leia and Han again.

He huffed out a frustrated sigh, eyes settling on the chronometer. It was so late it was almost early. He cursed, winding his hands into the sheets to keep from touching himself. Everything Han was doing felt so good. Nipping along Leia’s neck as he lazily dragged his fingers along her slick folds. She lifted her hips toward him, seeking more contact, and Luke found himself arching into nothing but sheet.

So far he’d managed not to think about the connection with Leia too much. Though this wasn’t the first time he’d woken up deliriously aroused because of it. It was complicated, to say the least. He loved Leia. He loved feeling her excitement and wished desperately that he was responsible for it. If he gave in to touching himself he could almost believe it too. But he tried not to do that, like now.

Han made things even more complicated. Luke hadn’t thought about Han as anything but a friend. But when Luke directly responded to the way he used his mouth, his hands, his—Well, it was impossible not to start thinking of him like a lover. If he gave in and touched himself, he imagined he was in bed between them, both of them lavishing attention on him.

Luke bit his lip hard as Han sank into Leia. She shivered at the sweet stretch, desperate for more. She spread her legs further, lifting her hips, anything to feel Han deeper.

“Kriff,” Luke hissed, and even as he did he could feel Leia’s words as if she’d whispered them right into his ear. “Faster.”

None of them lasted long after that. Leia rubbed hurried circles around her clit while Han picked up the pace. Leia was close, fingers moving frantically as Han pounded into her, murmuring an apology for his fast approaching orgasm.

Leia came with a shout, still stroking herself as her muscles clutched at Han. And then he was pulsing into her, and everything felt so right. It all pushed Luke over the edge, he cried out and shuddered, and made a mess of his sleep shorts almost entirely untouched.

It didn’t take long for reality to come crashing down though. He couldn’t keep this up forever. He’d have to find a way to stop it, even if that meant leaving the fleet for a while. He had some leads on Jedi holocrons, that could be just what he needed to solve this problem. That or he could try to give Leia some rudimentary training.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Could he manage that without telling her why? He sighed, glancing back at the chronometer for a long moment. If he got up now he could get in some lightsaber training before flight exercises with the Rogues.

He rolled out of bed with a sigh and headed for the ‘fresher.

***

Luke stared at the door of his quarters as the chime rang a second time. It was Leia. He was far from ready to talk to her, but he couldn’t hide here forever. She was capable enough with the Force to know he was there. He took a deep breath, briefly inspecting himself before approaching the door controls. He took another breath, and thumbed the controls, taking a step back as the door opened.

“Leia,” he greeted her with a stiff nod, trying his very hardest not to think of anything inappropriate. 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Leia said with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Right to the point.

There was no use denying it, but Luke wasn’t entirely sure what to say. He remained silent, holding his breath as she stepped into his room. Leia’s gaze didn’t leave him.

Luke sighed; he couldn’t look her in the eye. “You’re right.”

“Why?”

“In fact, I’ve been doing my best to avoid you and Han.” 

Leia walked right past him with a sigh and made herself comfortable on his sofa. “Why? What’s going on?”

“It’s complicated.” Luke hedged, taking a seat at the opposite end of the sofa.

“Try me.” Leia frowned.

Luke cleared his throat, determined not to look as anxious as he felt. “Like it or not, you have a deep connection with the Force.” “And what does that have to do with you?” She huffed.

“You not wishing to acknowledge the Force doesn’t cut you off from it or even stop you from using it.”

“What do you mean?” Leia failed to conceal her surprise, and her frustration flagged.

“Similar to reading a person’s expression, it’s possible to sense a person’s emotions through the Force.”

“Alright,” Leia said slowly, “So you’ve been sensing my emotions?”

Luke tried not to smile. 

“Is that funny, for some reason?” She huffed. 

“It is, actually. Just like I was unable to hide my amusement from you sometimes one can inadvertently project their emotions or experiences through the force.”

“Alright,” Leia repeated, slower this time.

Luke’s eyes slid away from hers, puffing out a defeated sigh. “I suppose there’s no way to be delicate about this, so I apologize. But when you and Han are intimate, well, I can feel it.”

Leia was silent, cheeks flushed.

“I was hoping I could resolve the problem without bothering you, but I think the only solution is for me to teach you some basic Force techniques. Our connection—even before this issue—is unlike anything I’ve experienced before.”

Leia opened her mouth, but no words came out. She tried again, clearing her throat. “You can feel it?”

Luke looked everywhere but at Leia.

“How?” She pressed.

Luke flushed, eyes skimming over her gaze. “It just hits me; drowns me. I can feel what you feel… as if it’s happening to me. My hope is that with a little training we can change that.”

Leia rubbed her brow, leaning against the back of the sofa. “This is a lot to take in…”

“I’m sorry,” Luke rubbed his neck absently, surprised that Leia seemed to be taking things so well.

“You think that training me can stop it?”

“I’m hopeful; if you’re willing.”

Leia’s gaze dragged over him. It was impossible to tell what she was thinking. After what seemed like an eternity she nodded.

“Close your eyes,” he said in the most soothing voice he could achieve. 

Leia drew herself into a cross-legged position and closed her eyes. “And after my eyes are closed?” 

“Do you feel anything?” this impromptu lesson had Luke wondering if would ever feel confident in his ability to teach the ways of the Force. 

“I’m not sure what I’m trying to feel.”

Luke exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. He didn’t have to try to locate Leia’s presence in the Force, he reached out to nudge the corner of her consciousness. 

Leia’s presence shrank away and he thought he heard her gasp. Her surprise was short, though, and soon he could feel her tentatively probing. The sensation made a shiver shoot down his spine. He’d never felt another presence so clearly, certainly not one belonging to someone he had feelings for. It was a unique, and terrible feeling. His first fear was that she would be able to sense everything. His fear and apprehension, his shame…he could deal with her discovering these. But the yearning, the lust…how could he look her in the eyes ever again? 

He drew in on himself, hoping it wasn’t too late to protect his secrets. 

He opened his eyes to the sound of her scooting toward him. 

“Leia,” he frowned, body growing tense as she reached out for him. She hesitated for a moment, before placing a hand lightly on his shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said. 

Luke froze unable to even glance in her direction. “Don’t. Please.”

Leia squeezed his shoulder, clearly unaware of how much of an effect her touch had on him. 

“I hadn’t realized how much pain I’d caused you…”

“Leia,” Luke interrupted her, pulling away from her touch, “it would be better if you weren’t so close.” 

She eyed him quietly, and he could feel her tentatively probing his presence. She didn’t move away from him though. “Please don’t shut me out.”

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t,” she assured, taking his hand in hers.

Luke sighed, turning to face her. He offered her his other hand and closed his eyes. He let go, let his guard down, allowed his presence to seek out Leia’s. He opened himself to her, concealed nothing, and waited. Her presence washed over him, but what he feared never came. He sensed no judgement or disgust from her; she radiated nothing but love and affection for him.

“You love me,” she said after a time. It wasn’t a question.

“I love you.” Luke exhaled. Something was freeing about actually saying it.

“And you’ve had to—we’ve been…” She covered her face and leaned against the back of the sofa. “I wish you’d said something sooner.”

“I thought I could handle it.”

The corner of Leia’s mouth quirked up into a smile. “This is so like you.”

Luke tried to swallow the growing lump in his throat. What was that supposed to mean?

“You’ve been quietly punishing yourself, instead of leaning on us. We could have talked this through together… Hell, you made the assumption that any of this is a problem.”

“I couldn’t—I had no idea how to bring it up—Wait, what?” He itched to pull his hands away from her, but something stopped him. “What did you just say?”

Leia dipped her gaze away from him, chewing on her lip for a moment. “None of this has to be a problem. Your feelings. This connection between us…”

Luke’s stomach felt like it was in freefall. Leia’s closeness was making it difficult to think. In fact his only coherent thought was hope that she didn’t notice he was hard. “What?”

Leia leaned further into his space, breath warm against his cheek. “You assumed this would be a problem for us. It doesn’t have to be. We can sit down with Han and talk this through.”

It was impossible not to recall the last time he’d felt Leia with Han. How badly he’d wanted to be there with them. Was that something he could actually have?

“Alright,” he said finally.

“Good,” Leia smiled and leaned in pressing her mouth against Luke’s. He tensed under her lips for a moment before kissing back, slow and deliberate. It was like fire catching; he could sense Leia’s excitement on top of his own, fueling his own. By the time Leia pulled away, he couldn’t distinguish a difference between his desire and hers.

“I think this connection goes both ways,” She said softly. “Han will have to help us test that.”

“You think he’ll want to?”

“I’d bet on it.”

***

Luke sucked in a breath as Han’s teeth grazed his neck. He was dimly aware of Leia, stretched out alone on the bed, gasping at the same time. Han held Luke firmly by the hips, grinding against his backside as he continued to nip and suck along Luke’s flesh.

“Please, Han,” he whimpered, desperate for anything more.

“Please what?” Han asked against his ear, voice low. But before Luke could answer Han’s hand slid from Luke’s hip and wrapped around the base of his cock. “Is that what you want?”

Luke thrust into Han’s grasp, eyes settling on Leia. She was flushed, eyes dark with excitement as she watched them. She bit her lip, hands digging into the bedding.

“More,” she gasped out, hips rocking as if she were the one being touched.

Han nipped along Luke’s neck as he picked up the pace. Han expertly balanced stroking Luke and grinding his own erection against him.

Luke shut his eyes, biting his lip. “I’m not going to last if you keep that up,” he warned.

“S’okay. We’ve got all night.” Han pressed a trail of kisses along Luke’s shoulder, not missing a single stroke.

Luke shuddered, already too far gone. Between the twists of Han’s wrist, Han’s closeness and Leia’s excitement mirroring his, he had no chance. He thrust into Han’s perfect grip and tumbled over the edge.

“Kriff,” he hissed as Han stroked him through his orgasm. Leia made a wonderful mewling noise on the bed.

When Luke was confident he could stand on his own, he pulled away from Han and collapsed on the edge of the bed. He stretched out on the mattress, watching intently as Han joined Leia. A new thrill jolting down his spine as Han began to touch her. She’d shared in Luke’s orgasm but was far from sated.

Leia wrapped her legs around Han, guiding him into her with a sharp inhale. Luke could feel how wet she was, how easily she accepted Han. It was surreal to experience these sensations even as he watched them together, knowing this was what Leia felt. How had she managed to stay still watching and feeling him with Han?

Luke’s eyes rolled shut and he sank into the sensations of their coupling. Leia raised her hips to meet each thrust desperate to pull Han deeper. Her fingers slid over and around her clit, causing wonderful contractions around Han, edging her ever closer to orgasm. She spasmed and shook and cried out as she came, dragging both men over the edge with her.

They all lay quietly for a moment, coming down and catching their breaths.

“And you thought this was a problem to solve,” Leia teased gently. She squeezed Luke’s hand affectionately.

“I still think we should do some training, in case we need to control it at some point.” Luke hoped he didn’t sound too defensive.

“No training talk tonight,” Han said with a grin. “Tonight we just enjoy this.”

Luke smiled. He couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
